


Stripes

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Crossover Day AU challenge at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/"><strong>kakairu</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Crossover Day AU challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/profile)[**kakairu**](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/).

Kakashi sat on the stone wall that separated the field from the forest with a few of his best mates; it was nearing that dreaded time of year, and all the final year students were supposed to be studying... but it was such a great day, nice and sunny, and it would be a terrible waste to be stuck in the library, head stuck in a book.

He adjusted the eye-patch over his left eye, smirking at the unimpressed glance that Anko sent to him. He'd been fiddling with a Farsight spell the other day and he'd made some mistake, for the iris had gone a bloody red; while he could _see_ so many things (underneath heavy school clothing for example, har har), when he used the eye, it gave him blinding headaches. The school's nurse said it would wear off in a few weeks, but until then, he'd just have to settle for looking more rakish than ever. Good-oh.

"Oi," Genma said, barely moving from where he was lounging on the wall. His green-and-silver tie flopped over his shoulder. "Looks like the nerd patrol's coming out to study what fresh air really is."

Kakashi peered out onto the field, where a group of students dressed for practice were trooping onto the field. He saw the blue and bronze stripes on their ties and gear. Instantly, he searched the crowd for a particular face and grinned when he spotted who he was looking for.

Iruka was waving his hands around, seeming to give his doubtful team a very passionate speech. Not that it would help, anyway, for as long as Kakashi was in the air, the game was practically won by his house... and they didn't even need to use their normal sneaky tactics either.

"Huh," Anko said dryly, "here's hoping they know which ball's which, right?"

They guffawed loudly, so much so that Iruka spun around and glared right at Kakashi, who gave him a very innocent blink... well, as innocent as one could look whilst sporting an eye-patch.

"Want some help?" Kakashi drawled and Iruka narrowed his eyes.

"No thank you!" He turned his back on Kakashi and his gang, then continued to urge his bookish friends up onto their brooms. What a spitfire that one was, Kakashi mused. What year was he in, fourth or fifth? Kakashi couldn't remember, but he knew from the time he'd seen the other boy at Sorting, he couldn't help trying to rile him up at every turn.

He watched with a thinly veiled interest as Iruka got his own broom up and then swung a leg over, launching himself up into the air. Then, Kakashi _had_ to sit up and watch, because... well, because it suddenly looked as if he would have a hell of a fight on his hands if he had to fly against Iruka.

"Wow," Genma said, grinning slyly. "This changes the odds, doesn't it? I might have to take another look at my bets."

Kakashi grunted, but his uncovered eye was tracking all of Iruka's astonishingly graceful moves. Then, Iruka did a quick feint which turned him towards Kakashi and their eyes met. Iruka went awkward instantly, fumbling before he righted himself, then hurriedly flew off in the opposite direction. Hmmm... so, was that what it took?

"Maybe you should keep your bets just the way they are," Kakashi advised Genma, and relaxed against the wall again. He closed his eyes, but he could still imagine the shocked brown of Iruka's wide eyes.

He wondered if that colour would darken with rage if Kakashi stole his striped tie and replaced it with a silver-and-green one. Or would Iruka would know what it meant to exchange stripes, particularly between houses... to give someone your own tie and sport theirs? It wasn't about giving up loyalty to one's house, but to kind of lay claim to another person, and allow oneself to be claimed.

Kakashi's grin nearly overtook his face at that whole claiming thing. Stripes it would be, of course, and exchanging them.

And claiming Iruka.

Of course.

_fin_


End file.
